


Old

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Grandchildren, M/M, Marriage, Sterek A-Z, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles reminisces about his life





	Old

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Stiles wakes up like normal, with his husband of 42 years, arms wrapped around him. They got married when Stiles was 23 and never looked back. 7 kids, 11 grandchildren, 12th on its way.

Stiles looks at his sleeping husband, you’d think he would have lost his looks being 67 but thanks to his wolf genes, he doesn’t look a day over 50. Stiles thinks his grey hair looks sexy, he’s definitely a silver fox.

“Morning”

Stiles smiles when he sees those familiar forest green eyes

“Morning”

“You staring again?”

“I can’t help that I’ve got such a sexy husband”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Proposal (or Penguin)


End file.
